Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden SBY menerima kunjungan kehormatan mantan presiden Jerman, Horst Kohler di Ruang Kammenzimmer, Hotel Adlon Kempinski, Berlin, Jerman, 5 Maret 2013. Photo: Kepresidenan Indonesia Christian Wulff - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Jerman Christian Wulff (kiri) sebelum melakukan pertemuan bilateral dengan Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta (1/12). VOA Joachim Gauck - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Staatsbankett zu Ehren Ihrer Exzellenzen des Präsidenten der Republik Indonesien, Herrn Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, und Frau Ani Bambang Yudhoyono gegeben vom Bundespräsidenten und Frau Daniela Schadt. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| JAKARTA, 25/2 - MENLU JERMAN. Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono menerima kunjungan kehormatan Menteri Luar Negeri merangkap Wakil Kanselir Republik Federasi Jerman, Frank-Walter Steinmeier (kiri) di kantor Presiden, Rabu (27/2). Turut menyertai kunjungan ini Duta Besar LBPP Jerman untuk Indonesia Paul von Maltzahn, Direktur Jenderal Asia Kementrian Luar Negeri, Hans-Henning Blomeyer-Barenstein, serta Direktur Asia Tenggara Kementrian Luar Negeri Wolfgang Plecha. FOTO ANTARA/pandu dewantara/pd/08. Angela Merkel - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel (left) walks with Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono upon her arrival at the Merdeka Palace in Jakarta on Tuesday. (Foto:Reuters/Enny Nuraheni ) Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L) and France's President Jacques Chirac shake hands during a bilateral meeting on the last day of two-day Asia Europe Meeting (ASEM), 11 September 2006 at the Helsinki Fair Centre. Nicolas Sarkozy - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Prancis Nicolas Sarkozy menyambut Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dalam pertemuan di Istana Elysee Palace, Paris (15/12). Foto: AP Photo/Remy de la Mauviniere François Hollande - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L) and French President Francois Hollande arrive for the family picture event during the G20 summit in St.Petersburg September 6, 2013. Reuters Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Netherland Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (L) walks along with Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) prior a meeting in Jakarta, 08 April 2006. Balkenende's trip, the first by a Dutch premier to the former Dutch colony since 1995, comes one month after an Islamic radical sentenced to life for the murder of filmmaker Theo van Gogh was also convicted of leading a terror group. Getty Mark Rutte - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Netherland's Prime Minister Mark Rutte (L) poses with Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) during a visit at the presidential palace in Jakarta on November 20, 2013. AFP PHOTO / ADEK BERRY Europa del Sur España * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Zapatero se reúne con el presidente de Indonesia y los primeros ministros de China y Tailandia al margen de la Cumbre ASEM. 11/09/2006 09:09 | Actualizado a 11/09/2006 18:44 Italia * Ver Silvio Berlusconi - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Italy's President Silvio Berlusconi (top L) looks on as Germany's Chancellor Angela Merkel shakes hands with Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) as they prepare to pose together for the "family photo" following the plenary sessions at the G20 Summit in Seoul on Friday.Photo: AFP Enrico Letta - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Il Presidente Enrico Letta presenta l’Associazione Italia Asean all’ex Presidente dell’Indonesia, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono allo Shanghai Forum 2016. Photo: Associazione Italia Asean Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen met with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono in Jakarta. Office of the President of the Republic of Finland. Matti Vanhanen - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dan Perdana Menteri Finlandia Matti Vanhanen melakukan pertemuan bilateral di Istana Merdeka, Selasa (27/4) pagi. Dalam pertemuan tersebut sejumlah kerja sama akan dibahas, yakni bidang lingkungan dan ekonomi, termasuk investasi sejumlah perusahaan Finlandia di Indonesia. Foto: Biro Pers Istana Presiden/ Abror Rizki. Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono and his wife are staying at Buckhingham Palace on their state visit to the UK. Reuters Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Tony Blair.jpg| Presiden SBY menerima mantan Perdana Menteri Inggris, Tony Blair. AP/Achmad Ibrahim Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L) meets British Prime Minister Gordon Brown at 10 Downing Street on March 31, 2009 in central London, United Kingdom. David Cameron - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron meeting Indonesian President Yudhoyono. Foreign & Commonwealth Office/Patrick Tsui Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dan mantan Presiden Polandia Lech Walesa di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta (12/5). ANTARA/Widodo S. Jusuf Bronisław Komorowski - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L) and Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski shake hands during a visit to Warsaw, Poland. Tempo/Wahyu Dhyatmika Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of Indonesia, right, and President Dmitry Medvedev of Russia, second from left, are seen after a family photo session at the G-20 summit in Seoul, South Korea, on Nov. 12. (Photo: AP) Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Vladímir Putin.jpg| JAKARTA. With President of Indonesia Susilo Bаmbang Yudhoyono. Photo: Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono